An arrow-shaped bullet is known in the conventional art. This bullet is produced from a solid bar, the front part of which is tapered and the rear part of which is deformed to create an aerodynamic empennage (tail section) in the shape of longitudinal surfaces (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,878, published on Nov. 12, 1974).
The disadvantage of the method for producing such a bullet is its high manufacturing complexity.
Another method for producing an arrow-shaped bullet is known in the conventional art, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,785, published on May 14, 1996. This method deforms the rear part of a tubular blank to create an aerodynamic empennage (tail section) and insert a functional filling (core) in the tube's cavity. The rear part of a tubular blank is deformed by inelastic deformation (plastic flow) of the tube's material, and the thickness of the tube's walls is altered.
After the empennage is formed, a core is inserted in the tube's cavity. A core can have a granular or jelly filling, e.g., a load released at the moment the bullet hits the target. This core is kept in the tube's cavity by friction or capillary forces. This method is not used for inserting solid cores, e.g., metal cores.
The disadvantage of this method is its high manufacturing complexity. Also, a bullet produced by this method cannot be used for commercial or sport hunting.
A cartridge comprising a shell having means for inflammation (a primer), a propelling charge, a damage agent, and one or more wads is also known in the conventional art (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,928, published on Aug. 31, 1993). The drawback of this cartridge is that it is not possible to use arrow-shaped bullets.